A Deal With A Demon and One Hell of a Butler
by neverlandsfirstlostgirl
Summary: Eloise Hoover's family is a gangster family in the 1920's. However, while the servants were out buying supplements for Eloise's intro into society, her parents were killed and her siblings were nowhere to be found. For her pride and for her siblings' lives she made a deal with Sebastian and Ciel. Sebaciel. BarRin. Descendants of Finny, Bard, and Mey Rin included.
1. My Butler, Shared

**Author's Notes:**

**As you guys can tell I'm kind of procrastinating putting up the last chapter of The Fox and The Hawk, because it makes me sad, but I will put it up eventually I promise. Enjoy this meanwhile, I hope you guys like it!**

**-S**

* * *

_"Everyone's got to face down the demons_

_Maybe today_

_You could put the past away_

_I wish you would step back from_

_That ledge my friend_

_You could cut ties with all the lies"_

_Jumper by Third Eye Blind_

She was limping out of the burning house behind her; her right lower leg had a bullet etched into it. Her pajamas were burned and kept breaking apart slowly as she made her way into the woods. Once she finally made it to the end of the woods, her leg gave out and she was forced to crawl towards the edge of the cliff.

"They're all gone, they left me. Why am I always the one left behind?

Why, why, why, WHY?!

Mommy, Daddy, where are brother and sister? Are they with you? I hope so, because I'll be joining you soon."

She reached the end of the cliff, and used her arm to fling herself off the cliff while still keeping a firm grip. She was hanging off the edge, and slowly one finger by one finger started slipping, but then her eyes opened with determination.

"No, I will disgrace and burn to the ground the people who betrayed my family and striped me down to such an unsightly state."

She tried climbing out, but because of her right leg she lost her footing and fell into the black abyss. The girl didn't scream, she just closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

The black shadows entangled her body, in the darkness she heard a voice:

_"Are you really going to give up so easily?"_

"Who are you?"

_"I am nothing but a demon, who will help you complete your goal, along with my butler; in exchange for your soul. Now what is your wish?"_

"My soul? So that foolish concept is real. My wish, no my ambition, which I will turn into a reality, is to disgrace the underworld English Men who have done this to me and my family; along with finding my brother and sister. I will make them all pay with their blood and with the plea of mercy.

They shall remember the name Eloise Hoover."

_"Then the three of us will make a contract, Sebastian, give the girl the mark."_

_"Yes, my lord. Milady, where would you like the contract?"_

"Place it on the most obvious place possible, I want to be recognized by this mark."

_"As you wish Milady."_

Before her appeared a boy who looked like her age of 18 years, clad in black with ruby red eyes and an eye patch. Standing behind him like a shadow was a pale man with raven hair, dressed in a tail coat suit.

"What is your name demon and butler?"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive and this is Sebastian Michaelis."

"So the famous Phantomhive head was actually turned into a demon, how fitting. Even now, your names make the underground world shutter. Your last names are much too obvious, for now you shall be referred to as my fiancé, and you shall adopt my last name. As for Sebastian, turning his last name to Michaels shall suffice."

"Hn, it's only been twenty years or so since I've been alive as a human; and I'm back in the underworld; but I've got to say I don't remember coming here."

"This is the state called Pennsylvania, welcome to America, Ciel and Sebastian."

**~-2 Days Later-~**

"Milady and my Lord, it is time to wake up."

Sebastian opened the curtains to let in the morning sun. The pillows were dressed in strands of gray and black, underneath the sheets were two slim pale bodies, and blue and black eyes were struggling to open. Finally, Eloise and Ciel started rising from their dreams.

"Today's meal is composed of Earl Grey and Brand Berry Breakfast Crepes."

Eloise took the tea and started eating the crepes, while Sebastian dressed Ciel.

"Wow Sebastian these crepes are amazing, you're really an amazing butler, and you had the mansion rebuilt in merely a day."

"Oh please Milady, I'm just one hell of a butler."

Sebastian had finally finished dressing Ciel, and while Ciel ate breakfast Sebastian dressed Eloise behind a folded paper door.

"Surely.

My family's housekeepers should have arrived this morning, I sent them a message yesterday."

"Yes they seem rather familiar, actually."

"Whatever do you mean?"

In that moment, three people who were eaves dropping fell on to the floor. They rubbed their heads and once they saw Eloise they leaped towards her. Eloise just looked at the three with wide eyes, and didn't even try to move.

"Miss Hoover!"

A yellow haired women with two blue clips in her hair, green blue eyes, blue and crème V-neck, yellow plaid overalls, and blue work boots matching with her gloves and hat; was crying.

"Miss Eloise, we were so worried! One of us servants should have stayed here! Wahhh!"

"It's fine Ginny."

A magenta pony-tailed haired women with brown eyes, a white chef's coat tucked into a knee-length white skirt, black leather heeled dress shoes, and a cigarette in her mouth; got up and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Miss Hoover, if I woulda stayed I could have used mi flame thrower and they would have gone running with their tail in between their legs."

"You mean you would have set the house on fire yourself, Merelyn." (Pronounced like Marilyn)

A light blonde man with bright blue eyes which were hidden behind large round glasses, a white button up with blue buttons under a shoulder-padded blue coat, white cuffs with blue buttons, blue pants, a white apron covering his chest and upper thighs which were tied with a big bow in the back, and brown laced boots that went just below her knee; sat next to Eloise and Ginny begging for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Miss Eloise! I had no idea something like this would happened! Oh, if only one of us would have stayed! Are you hurt any where Miss Eloise? Should I get the first aid kit?"

"I'm fine honestly Bedard."

Sebastian and Ciel looked at the servants Eloise had with wide eyes, as flash backs of Mey Rin, Finny, and Bard started running through their heads. Ciel's face dropped, if they are related to them in any way then they are probably just as useless. He interrupted their little reunion by clearing his throat to catch their attention.

"You three don't happen to have any parents or grandparents named Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny do you?"

Bedard, Merelyn, and Ginny barely noticed Ciel and Sebastian and all stood in a line to salute him.

"Yes, sir!"

Suddenly, the paper screen door toppled over revealing that Eloise was only wearing undergarments and a button up dress shirt. Everyone went silent.

"Don't just stand there get out! Eloise-chop!"

The book hit the housekeepers, including Sebastian. They left in a hurry but Bedard kept his head in to ask a question.

"But what about that boy Miss Eloise?!"

"He's my fiancé now get out!"

She threw another book at him and turned to continue getting dressed. Her blush was finally toning down and she noticed that Ciel was looking away with a slight blush on his face. She laughed as she got dressed behind the paper door.

"And what are you laughing at Eloise?"

"Please just call me El, I'm just laughing because you're kind of cute."

"C-Cute! I am not cute!"

"Oh please, don't worry Ciel this engagement is nothing but a sham. Besides, I have others and you can as will, if you want."

"What do you mean by others?"

Eloise had her hand on the door, getting ready to leave and command her underground operations.

"Just like it sounds, good-day Ciel, come by later for lunch and we can discuss the details of your role in my work."

"I already know my role, I'm just supposed to stand idly by as you commit crimes."

"Just come by anyway, we have to make it clear who you belong to. In this world, the women practically throw themselves at men like you."

Then Eloise walked out of the room and Ciel finished his breakfast.

"Sebastian, what is on today's schedule?"

"Miss Eloise has it planned down to the very minute you have to learn the new trends and traditions of this era so she scheduled some classes, she even gave you a file of her family's' background."

"Sounds easy enough, alright then, Sebastian take me to my office."

Ciel slowly licked his lips after he finished his sentence, and Sebastian gave a little smirk.

"Yes, my lord."


	2. My Butler, Overloaded

_"I paint the house black_

_My wedding dress black leather too_

_You have no room for light_

_Love is lost on you_

_I keep my lips red_

_The same like cherries in the spring_

_Darling, you can't let everything_

_Seem so dark blue_

_Oh, what can I do?_

_To turn you on or get through to you_

_Oh, what can I do?_

_Life is beautiful but you don't have a clue_

_Sun and ocean blue_

_Their magnificence, it don't make sense to you_

_Black beauty, oh oh oh."_

_Black Beauty by Lana Del Ray_

Eloise was sitting on a dark blue throne in a dark hall, the attendees had masks to hide their identities. She stepped down from the high chair and walked down to the masked strangers. The meeting was held at nightfall, of course you wouldn't be able to tell with the dim lighting and the heavy curtains covering the windows. Her black flapper dress chimed along her pale legs and her oxford heels clacked with every step she took. Her short, curled raven hair, long and muscled body, black fur wrap, heavy black eye make-up, penetrating sky blue eyes with a frightful black tattoo mark on the right eye, lush red lips, and long black pipe in her mouth made her look oh so intimidating.

"As you all know my parents are dead, my siblings haven't been found, and I am the last one alive. Therefore, I will now be taking over the Hoover underground business, because I am eighteen, I do not need any of your consents whatsoever. But I will say that whoever opposes me taking over because I am a women, well let's just say that I can and will ruin you. Does anyone oppose?"

There was no words spoken, no movements that could be heard, and no audible breaths. All were afraid of the power that Eloise Hoover now possesses, because Eloise Hoover was now virtually the monarch of the American underworld.

Eloise walked back with the click clack of her heals echoing throughout the hall, smiling cruelly with her pipe in her mouth, satisfied that they had stayed quiet and frightened. She sat back down on the navy velvet armchair; she elevated her head using her arm on the right side of the couch while crossing her legs and leaving them on the left. She took a deep diving breath from her pipe and let it flow out of her mouth.

"Last order of business today, I'd like to introduce to you my butler and my fiancé. Ciel Hoover and Sebastian Michaels, you may come out now."

The strangers behind the mask swore that the black tattoo on her right eye shined red a bit, but they decided it was a trick of the light.

From the shadows behind Eloise, you saw red eyes glowing in the darkness. When they emerged however one of those eyes were no longer red, but cerulean. This scared the attendees, as well as the red slit eyes the butler owns.

"As you can see he has already adopted my last name, his past is something he doesn't wish to remember and if I find out that anybody has been looking into his past well, I think I've threatened you lot enough. Now this meeting is dismissed, if you need anything, go to my butler and he will set up an appointment."

Right when she turned, a somewhat large group of the masked ones surrounded Sebastian, trying to set up meetings to get on Eloise's good side.

"Ciel, come with me, you will also be there in the meetings."

As she and Ciel walked down the hall towards her office she couldn't help but laugh a bit, at the patheticness of the people behind her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Well think about it, the ones who killed my mother and father are probably in the crowd over there, the desperate ones trying to get on my good side. A feeble attempt really, if their death is absolutely necessary to achieve my ambition then I would gladly give up any of their lives.

Honestly, just thinking about it makes me want to laugh."

Ciel slowly licked his lips, the immoral speech Eloise just gave made him crave for her soul.

_"She will be a tasty soul indeed, just like Sebastian said."_

They had arrived at Eloise's office when Eloise turned to face Ciel, their noses nearly touching.

She giggled again, "Ciel, your zipper is down and your tie is crooked."

Ciel blushed, realization forming on his face, he hurriedly fixed his zipper. He moved to fix his tie but Eloise already laid her hands to fix it herself. They looked up and stared into each other's eyes, Eloise's mouth opened to speak, however they were interrupted by the entrance of two people. It was a tall blonde man who was in his early forties and was wearing a white suit, in his hand was a wooden cane. Sebastian glared at the sight of Eloise and Ciel being so close.

While Ciel blushed even more at being caught so close, Eloise simply brushed it off.

"Well look who is here, it's Jay Gatsby."

"Why the formalities? Come here and give yer' Uncle Jay a hug, old sport."

Eloise walked around her desk to give Jay a hug. As she was hugging him, she talked to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, tell the others that I won't be able to see them today, have Ginny held you prepare over 500 cases of different alcohol for tomorrow, and have Merelyn make the three of us some tea and snacks. While you're at it please have Bedard put a way my pipe, I left it at the hall."

"Yes, milady."

Once Sebastian left the room, Jay laughed.

"You sure do work 'em hard old sport. I do enjoy that you already know what I need for the weekend, I didn't think your dad would ever tell you how much alcohol I really need, and when you were a small fella he wouldn't tell you anything about me."

"Well back then you and my father weren't exactly friends, you've only started getting along since they banned alcohol."

"Well that is the truth."

By this time Ciel and Eloise were already seated behind her desk, the three of them were drinking chai tea and eating a chocolate raspberry soufflé.

"So this is the ol' fiancé?"

"Yes Uncle Jay."

"Whatever happened to that one marri-"

"Uncle Jay! We are not to speak about him!"

"I'm sorry old sport, this family does have a knack for falling in love with the wrong people."

"Obviously. So Uncle Gatsby, I know you didn't just come here to catch up, what is it that you want, besides the alcohol?"

"Well I came here to tell you kid, that there's a rumor going around that the death of your parents was led by a group, not buy one single person."

"So my brother and sister could have been sold off by this group. It's only been a couple of days, they wouldn't be as stupid to move them from this country when the police is still searching so thoroughly. So that means I'm going to have to contact him in order make sure that my siblings are not on any ships, and just to make sure I'll have to contact the other one as well to see if their bodies have showed up."

"Well old sport that's all I got for you right now, I'll call you next time. I do hope you have that bright smile on again by the time I see you."

"Alright, tell Daisy I said Hi."

"Clever kid, how did you know?"

"You seem happier Uncle Jay."

"Thanks old sport, and that fiancé of yours better take good care of you."

Jay Gatsby left the office. Eloise immediately let go of Ciel's hand and gave him a piece of paper with two names and numbers scribbled on them in loopy writing.

"Find Sebastian and tell him to contact these people, he must mention my name, and you heard what he should do."

Ciel set off immediately, but he got caught up in his night culture classes that he had forgotten the note entirely. He was on his way to retire to bed when he finally saw Sebastian, Sebastian walked to his side and Ciel handed him the paper.

"You are to contact these people, for the first you must ask them to inspect thoroughly all the ships, for the second you must ask them to advice Eloise if they are to find two bodies of a boy and a girl, mention Eloise Hoover for both."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright well here's chappy two! I really don't know how I ended up bring Jay Gatsby in this, but I did. Oh well, I think it works. I have a feeling this fan fiction is going to be rather complicated, but I'm up for the challenge.**

**-S-**


	3. My Butler, Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I know many people don't like reading fan fictions that focus on an OC but if there's not very many people reading this I don't exactly want to waste my time writing it. Especially with all my AP classes barley giving me the time to write any of these. So just let me know if I should continue or if I'm just wasting my time and no one is reading this.**

**-S-**

_"Being a mistress one the side._

_It might not appeal to fools like you._

_We been around on the side._

_Wanna be something you would do._

_But you haven't seen my man._

_You haven't seen my man._

_You haven't seen my man._

_You haven't seen him."_

_Sad Girl by Lana Del Rey_

Several weeks later, Ciel walked into the room that he and Eloise shared. Only to stop in the doorway when he saw Eloise sitting on the windowsill, bathed in the moonlight, tear streams glistening on her face from the light. Sebastian looked genuinely concerned.

"Milady, are you alright?"

Eloise looked startled, she quickly wipe her face and composed himself.

"Oh Ciel and Sebastian, yes everything is fine."

Both Sebastian's and Ciel's demon senses were tingling, there had definitely been someone in the room just moments before.

"Eloise, was there someone is here just now?" Ciel questioned.

She frowned, "Nobody you need to be concerned about. Just one of my contacts that gave me some very disturbing news.

Sebastian change the sheet and wash them."

"As you wish my lady."

With a flick on the wrist Sebastian had stripped off the bed.

"There's some more sheet in the closet, wait don't bother just call Bedard and tell him to bring you the blue and black sheets and that you have some for him to wash."

"Are you sure he'll be able to handle the task Miss?"

She glared, "Well of course, he's been working at this estate for years, in fact we haven't had a butler since I was about 10 years old and Tanaka died. Of course because of his age he didn't do much but he was very helpful nonetheless."

"Of course Milady and if I may ask what happened to the parents of Bedard, Merelyn, and Ginny?"

"I believe I did write in the file that five years after your disappearance my family bought the Phantomhive estate, the servants included. The servants simply did not wish to move from the mansion. Years after that my predecessor was planning a trip to America, with his family to go on a brand new-supposedly indestructible- ship, he was even planning to bring the servants along and their children. However, he ended up being called in for important business and couldn't go on the voyage, so he sent his servants ahead of him so they could have the house set by the time he arrived. The indestructible ship ironically ended up sinking, their parents died helping others after they made sure their children were put on a boat. Tanaka was around 83 at the time so he couldn't help much but he did take care of the kids until my father and mother arrived. Tanaka died shortly after we arrived, the coldness of the Atlantic Ocean was not good for his health. Because of my age I remember them quite well actually, they were a rowdy bunch, couldn't do much either, but they were good people."

Ciel surprised Sebastian by asking, "And who did Finny end up marrying?"

You see, Sebastian only asked this so that it would distract Eloise from whoever was on her mind, but Ciel seemed genuinely curious.

"From what I remember she was very kind, loved animals, loved gardening, she actually showed Finny and Ginny how gardening really works. She died when I was about 9 or 8 years old from some sort of sickness. She had blonde hair and green eyes, she was always smiling."

"What was she to you?" Ciel questioned.

"She was my caretaker. Her name was Angelina Cannon, she was hired three years before I was born, because they were already planning to have a baby. They married a year after she was hired, that's why Ginny is only about a year older than me while Merelyn and Bedard- who are twins- are in their mid-twenties."

At this point, Sebastian had already placed the sheets on the bed and Ciel was sitting on it, listening to Eloise's story. Her blue eyes seemed to brighten whenever she talked about them, even with the contract placed on it, showing how much she clearly cared about them.

"So Eloise, what was the bad news your mystery guest gave you?"

She immediately reverted to her old cold self, "Oh, that. Tch! That man! Thinks he can deliver bad news to me when I'm in a good mood! That baka!"

"B-a-k-a? What on earth?"

"My mother was of Japanese heritage so I learned the language, it means idiot or fool."

"Now that you mention it Milady, you do have some classic Japanese traits: your pale skin, dark straight hair, extra slim figure, and sweetheart shaped face."

"Thank you for noticing Sebastian. Anyway he told me that there's a high probability that my brother and sister are not being shipped off but sold in an underground, underground branch! Can you believe it! This means there is people trying to defy me! Worse, he couldn't even give me a name! God what's the point of having a lover whose married to the daughter of a man who owns a port if he can't give you a damnable name!"

_"So she was crying because she is worried about the well-being of her brother and sister. She is a very sad soul indeed. However, right now you can feel the anger radiating off of her, it's making my mouth water. But I can see that there's something else tormenting her, a much darker past. Something that makes her incapable of truly loving someone. I can't wait until she releases her pain in a fit of anger," _Sebastian's face was impassive but his eyes looked starving.

Ciel could sense Sebastian's hunger, he only nodded in response, because he too could tell just what a good meal Eloise's soul would make. However, they were interrupted by an order.

"Sebastian, I need you to look into who could be in charge of this 'secondary branch' and take me to them so I can _destroy_ them, have it done by tomorrow afternoon if you can."

"Hn. You're underestimating him Eloise, he could have it done by tonight."

Eloise raised her arched thin brow.

"Really? Then have it done by the time I wake."

"Yes, Milady."

"Good night Sebastian, please tell the servants that I said to have sweet dreams."

Sebastian looked confused for a second, no one, especially Ciel, has ever really told him to have a good night. But here was Eloise hoping everyone would have a good sleep, maybe she's not as cold-hearted as everyone thought. His eyes softened at the realization that Eloise was really just a kind girl who's been broken far too many times, he even felt a bit sorry for her.

Eloise looked at Sebastian and saw that his eyes were full of understanding, he understood who she used to be like before this _incident_ and the one years before. She ignored the look, laid her head down, and heard the door close.

"Ciel."

"What Eloise?"

"Do you even have to sleep?"

"No, but I do rather enjoy it either way."

Eloise then snuggled up to Ciel, which made him very uncomfortable, he definitely wasn't a cuddler. But then he felt something warm on his shoulder and came to a very strange realization that someone was using him as comfort.

It between her tears Eloise managed to say, "I'm sorry but you remind me of someone I used to know a very long time ago."

"I see, but why use me as comfort? I am a demon after all."

Eloise grabbed his hand, another shock went through him.

"You may be a demon but you are still human: you can feel, you can cry, and you can smile. But if it helps, you can just think of me as your meal, just like when I see you, I think of him."

Eloise fell asleep, Ciel laid there shocked, and Sebastian heard everything from the door and couldn't help but smirk a bit.


	4. My Butler, Annoyed

_"A warning to the people, the good and the evil._

_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie._

_The moment to live and the moment to die._

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight._

_To fight, to fight, to fight, to the right, to the left._

_We will fight to the death to the edge of the earth._

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first._

_To the right, to the left, we will fight to the death._

_To the edge of the earth, it's a brave new world._

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world."_

_This Is War by Thirty Second to Mars_

_"__I'm falling and I'm falling. Into the dark abyss. I keep falling deeper, but I'm not scared. In fact, I just keep reaching out. Reaching out and grabbing air. I'm looking for something, I just know it, but what? What is it?_

_Black tentacles start to tangle around my limbs. But I'm still not afraid. Then they start to suck away my life, and I let them. What's happening to me? Why am I not scared? _

_I'm disappearing."_

"Milady."

_"__I feel __cold__."_

"Milady."

_"__It's soo cold."_

"Eloise."

Her eyes flutter open. Her eyes flinch because of the light shining through the window, her contract glistening under the light. She sees very concerned faces hovering over her.

"Sebastian? Ginny? Bard? Merelyn? And Ciel? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because Miss Hoover you look so pale!"

"Oh Ginny you overreacting, as usual. I am pale."

"No but Miss Hoover, yer' paler than usual. As pale as a corpse if I der' say."

Merelyn stuck her face right in front of Eloise's, as if she was examining her. Eloise got a sudden chill and snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"I think it's rather warm, oh yes I do!"

Eloise said nothing, the chill was still well present and it was causing her not to talk any further.

"Milady, it is time to wake up, My lord is already dressed, and it's time for us to leave."

She hadn't even noticed that Ciel wasn't next to her, but she did notice that the chill was gone. She finally peeked through the sheets and noticed that her servants, besides Sebastian, were gone. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, her hair falling lazily on to her cheeks, with the sun shining from the windows behind her she looked like an angel.

An angel that was bounded to two demons.

She looked at the two of in all seriousness and surprisingly fully awake.

"I understand that the two of you feel the need to prove that you are in fact demons and that you can kill me if you so feel the need or wish too. As you have seen, I am not afraid, in fact the only thing that I was bothered by was the cold and not the fact that you were sucking out my soul. You have proven your point and now you have seen that I really do not care that you are demons.

However, if you do feed on my soul again, before the contract is complete I will taint it to the best of my ability so that it will not be a happy meal. Got that?

Now, please get out while I get dressed.

The both of you."

They both came out, feeling like they had just been scolded by their mother. It was a rather old feeling, for both of the creatures. Sebastian doesn't even know if he has a mother or not and Ciel just chose to ignore the memories of his mother.

"Well isn't this one…different."

"Indeed, not only was she not scared by your demon powers my lord, but she even scolded the both of us afterwards."

"Almost as if we were…children."

"I think the more appropriate word would be dog, my lord."

Ciel snorted at just how strange this ended up being.

"Shouldn't she be almost done by now, I swear women take such a long time."

"Well it seems like the fashion for the ladies has changed, I suppose women are trying to gain equal rights my lord."

"Is that so, hn, I'm actually intrigued by how this will turn out. The world has changed quite a bit."

They door that they were standing in front of opened, and there stood Eloise. She was wearing a dress that looked like a red velvet shirt and a black skirt covered in a black lace outer layer, a pair of black oxford heels, intense black eye makeup, a small necklace, some dangling earrings, black gloves that went to her forearm, a few rings over the black gloves, and a deep rich red lipstick.

They both had to admit she looked terrifying and beautiful. Who knew someone could pull that off?

She waved them off as she walked past them, "Okay now let's go. Did you already tell the driver the destination?"

"Yes Milady."

"Don't you want to know who did it, Eloise?"

"No, not really. I find that I make the best threats when I'm surprised."

"Hn."

She lived in Long Island and they had to make their way to a large building in New York City, It was only about an hour away and despite the fact that the cars were much faster than the carriages in Ciel's time, he was growing very impatient. Eloise on the other hand was already used to this so she was just enjoying the passing scenery. They finally arrived and she opened the door herself, not even bothering to wait for her butler to open it for her. She steeped with her long legs and coming out with the intent to kill. She didn't seem to have a problem with what she was about to do, showing a ruthlessness that was rather uncommon in women. She looked up at the warehouse building and didn't recognize it at all.

"I don't think I've ever been here before. That's something new."

Sebastian was rather annoyed that he wasn't allowed to do his job and open the door for his boss, but he brushed it off because he knew Ciel did want him to open the door for him.

"This place was recently bought out and renovated Milady."

Eloise looked down in thought, "Still, I have connections with one of the top real estate agents and they contact me whenever one of my people buy a new property.

This really is going to bother me. Oh well, let's go find out who it is and get rid of them."

She said it so casually, it made both Sebastian and Ciel drool.

_A cruel soul indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

**I finally managed to put one up. Enjoy, Hopefully I'll update in the next two weeks.**

**-S-**


	5. My Butler, Stained

**Author's Note:**

**Finally finished this today! Sorry it took to long. Enjoy!**

**-S-**

_"Give us this day, our daily dose of faux affliction._

_Forgive our sins._

_Forged at the pulpit with forked tongues selling faux sermons._

_'Cause I am a new wave gospel sharp, and you'll be thy witness._

_So gentlemen, if you're gonna preach, for God sakes preach with conviction!"_

_I Constantly Thank God for Esteban by Panic at the Disco_

The group of three casually walked into the building, they weren't acting like people whose object is to murder someone. The warehouse door was fancy looking enough, the handle was gold with intricate designs etched into it, and the door was a rather flashy-even for the twenties-red. Just the door of the building brought suspicions to Eloise. Honestly, why would a warehouse need such a fancy ass door?

She grabbed the door handle with caution and opened the door. The inside was just as ridiculously fancy as the door. There was two doors across the hall from the three; one was an exact replica of the tacky door from the very beginning and the other was a mirror image.

Sebastian seized the opportunity to actually do his job and grabbed the door handle and held it open. Eloise seemed a bit annoyed but she walked through anyways. Ciel followed closely behind, he had to admit, he sort of admired the fact that she wanted to do things herself. Back when he was, you know human, women enjoyed being pampered, and even some women in this time still did too. But Eloise was different, you could tell she would prefer to do things herself, however because there is a faster way to save her brother and sister, she's holding in her pride to use it.

Inside the warehouse there was what seemed to suppose to be an elegant setting-plastered with dancers, smoke, broken glass, and bright lights. Everything seemed to freeze at the sign of Eloise Hoover.

Looks of fear were at every corner of the room. Because the queen on the American Underworld, Eloise Hoover had just walked in. And from her eyes you could just tell that hell itself had just made a contract with Eloise, and she was going to use it wisely.

"Bloody traitors, aren't even worth the ground they tread on.

Get rid of them Sebastian; Ciel we shall go onward."

Behind them were screams and yelps of agonizing pain as the black butler slashed them with a wound that would eventually lead to the death his master had ordered upon them.

They walked deeper into the building. Eventually they stumbled upon a replica of Eloise's own throne room. Except the colors were just as obnoxious as the ones that were splattered around the party room and doors. Seriously it was like a circus.

Eloise was too distracted by her disgust of the bright colors to notice that someone was actually sitting in the throne room. She looked up at the chair when she heard a small whimper. Her eyes opened in complete shock; strapped to the chair was a young girl. Her hair was a lovely blonde, her skin was a bit tan, her eyes were the same bright blue as Eloise's but her's had an innocence behind them that had been ripped away from Eloise the moment she woke up alone that morning years ago.

A figure snaked up behind Eloise's dear sister and her eyes opened wider. She started shaking, whether in fear or anger. It wasn't really clear to Sebastian or Ciel. Of course that was to be made clear soon.

"Get away from my sister," Eloise growled.

The figure revealed himself to be a young man, not much older than Eloise. He had beautiful chestnut brown hair, his eyes were a lovely emerald green, his skin tone was more on the tan side, his expression seemed loving and caring but his eyes were cold, and he wore a suit that matched perfectly with Eloise's outfit of the day.

"Eloise, long time no see."

He teasingly placed and arm around her sister.

"I said to get away from her!"

Eloise barked at the man in front of her. Although, Ciel and Sebastian had no idea what was happening it was quite obvious that these two know each other.

"Now, isn't that a bit rude to say? Especially to the man who holds your heart."

"You hold nothing of mine except for my sister!"

Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other. He was her lover? Now this was getting interesting.

"Now, now Eloise. You're hurting my feelings.

Wasn't it I, wasn't I the one you handed your purity so willingly to?"

"You also left me to wake up by myself that day. Now if that's not gentlemen courtesy, then I might have some apologizing to do.

Now give me back my sister."

"What fun would that be? That would end the game much too soon."

"This isn't a game, and if you don't hand me over my sister I might just have to kill you."

"Kill me? I doubt you'd be able to do that. You know why Eloise? Because no matter how hard your try to harden your heart, you will always love me."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh but I think you do."

He tossed a sword over to Eloise who caught it effortlessly.

"Now show me the skills you have inherited from your mother. The skills that keep your people at bay."

In a snap, Eloise equipped her sword.

"I won't ask why you did this because I already know. You did this because of your loss of rank. It doesn't surprise me. You know when our family took over the underworld under your family's feet. I immediately expected for you to suspect me. I thought you would think that I was only with you to feed information to my family. But that's not what you thought at all, you told me you loved me that night, I gave you everything that night, but somehow I knew it wasn't alright.

No matter how hard you tried you could not hide the anger when you made love to me. I felt it. You didn't even notice the tears falling when I realized what was happening. When I woke up alone the next morning, I wasn't surprised. But I did cry, because back then I did believe that you taking my purity before we were married was a sin. I felt dirty.

However, thankfully, I realized that it's just a part of human nature. I was not dirty and I no longer had faith in religion. God is a pathetic excuse. It's for the people who can't accept that life is cruel and unforgiving. It's for people who are not able to accept that there is nobody protecting us. But I am not one of those people. I know there is no God and I know that the only way for me to survive in this world is to cut down the ones getting in my way.

And _darling_ you're getting in my way."

Eloise and the stranger started sword fighting. All that was heard throughout the building was a series of clinks and clashes.

They seemed to be dancing to a deadly tune. Their movements were in tune to one another's and you could see how easily one could predict the other's next move.

The way she moved could only remind Ciel of one person.

Elizabeth.

Then it suddenly made sense. It made sense why his servants had so willingly served the Hoover Family. It made sense why Eloise knew so much about the Phantomhive Legacy. It made sense why they had easily taken over the American underworld. It made sense why Eloise didn't include a picture of her mother or father in her file. Everything made fucking sense. And Ciel felt so stupid for not realizing before.


End file.
